


Throwing Punches

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Throwing Punches

By the time you were seven months pregnant, you had to begun to relax. Cas never told you that the boys were getting close, and you’d stop asking. He saw how it broke your heart when you heard Dean’s name, so that topic was rare. It was very obvious that you were pregnant by that point. You had found out that you were having a boy, so now having a name for the baby made it much easier. Per your request, Cas had joined you for that appointment.  He lit up when he saw Clark on the screen, talking about what a miracle he was. Work was going well, even if part of you itched to hunt again. You knew that just wasn’t possible. 

Dean and Crowley never stopped looking, even though every day the chances of them finding you seemed to dwindle. Cas had stayed away for a good week after their fight. When Dean caved and called him back, there was a huge wall between them. Cas explained his reasoning, that you were his friend. He couldn’t go against his word. Not only that, but that Dean should trust him that she was safe. Crowley was a fixture in the bunker most days, just waiting on a word from you. A phone call, a letter, anything. It never came.

Months after you vanished, the boys reluctantly took a case in North Carolina. Cas had been away on some heaven business, so he had no idea, and he hadn’t been to check on you in few days. You were walking home from work when you swore you heard that distinct sound of the Impala. You glanced around, but saw nothing.

Sam had seen you, though. They were passing through to speak with the local police department about the case in the next town. He didn’t say anything to Dean, not even sure it was you. It weighed on his mind all day, making him seem distracted. Dean noticed, but didn’t bring it up until they were back in their room that evening. “You’ve been spacing all day. What’s the matter?” Dean asked, biting into his burger.

“I don’t know. Just felt off. Probably just need some sleep.” He shrugged. That seemed to appease the older Winchester. The rest of the evening he spent researching, while Dean ended up passed out on one of the beds. Once he was sure that Dean was out cold, he quietly slipped out. Not wanting to risk Dean over hearing him, Sam walked to the back of the building where the woods started. “ _CAS_!” Sam yelled just barely above his normal speaking tone. “Cas, damn it.” He grumbled.

Hearing the fluttering of wings, he turned to see Cas. “Yes, Sam?” He asked.

“I saw her.”

“Who?”

Sam glared at him. “ _Y/N._ ” Cas looked surprised. “I didn’t tell Dean, because I wasn’t even sure it was her. Is it?” Cas sighed, nodding. “Take me to see her.” He demanded.

“I can’t do that, Sam.” He replied.

“Do you want me to tell  _Dean_ that we are in driving distance of her? Or tell  _Crowley_?” A moment later, Cas touched his forehead and they were standing in front of your trailer. “This is where she lives?” Sam asked, looking around. It wasn’t bad looking, he was just surprised at how cozy and simple it seemed.

Cas nodded. “I’ll go in first. I doubt she would like being…surprised.” He said, zapping into your living room. Hearing you humming in the kitchen, he smiled. “Y/N?” Cas called out, moving towards the kitchen.

You looked up, smiling at him. “Hey, Cas. I’m making a snack, ya want some?” You licked the chocolate off your fingers. Of course the only hot fudge you wanted for your sundae had to be melted fresh. It tasted better. “I know you can’t taste it, but still. It’s so good!”

He looked over you, a small smile on his face. “How is little Clark?” Cas asked, trying to ease into what he had to say.

Moving your hand over your bump, you chuckled. “Kicking up a storm lately.” You shrugged. “He’s been very active. Especially at night.” Sighing, you went back to stirring the chocolate. “But, I’m worried. I’m due not too long before snow is due, Cas.” Your eyes went to his. “I’m just worried about the roads, and the storms.” This hadn’t occurred to you five months ago, of course.

“I’m sure that things will be okay.” He told you. “Y/N?” He stepped a bit closer.

“Cas, what’s  _wrong_?” You asked, noting the worried look on his face.

“Sam knows where you are.” He said simply. “They are working a case near by. He saw you in passing.”

Your face fell. “Does Dean know?” Your hand moved to your stomach automatically.

Cas shook his head. “No. But, that brings me to my next matter.” He was bracing himself for you crying, or even yelling. “Sam is outside right now. Threatened to tell Crowley or Dean if I didn’t bring him.”

A lump formed in your throat, and your eyes started to water. Wiping them off, you turned off the burner and swallowed. “Well, I guess I have no choice but to see him, right?” You tried to calm your nerves. “I’ll go let him in.” Cas stayed right behind you as you moved to the front door. As you stopped to open it, you felt Cas’s hand on your lower back. You gave him a small smile of thanks before you opened the door. “Hi, Moose.” You said quietly, grabbing his attention.

Sam didn’t say anything for a moment, his eyes just shot to your rounded belly. “Y/N?” He asked, almost in disbelief. You nodded, tearing up again. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” In just a couple steps, he was holding you against his chest as you let go. Your hands gripped his shirt as one of his hands held the back of your head, his other on your lower back, comforting you. His eyes locked with Cas’s, whose blue eyes were filled with sadness. He hadn’t seen you like this in months.

“I’ll leave you two to talk. Sam, call me when you need to go back.” Cas stated. Walking over, he kissed the side of your head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he was gone.

Pulling away slightly, you looked up at Sam. “I’m so sorry, Sam.” Your voice was slightly hoarse. He led you over to the couch and you both sat down.

He gave you that look that made you feel even worse. “Why did you leave?” His voice was gentle, and kind.

You gave a forced chuckle. “I’m pretty sure you figured that out, Sam.” You looked down to your stomach. “I’m not exactly able to  _hide_ it.”

“You left because you’re  _pregnant_?” He raised his eyebrow. “Do you think it was a good idea to take off? Not only are you not able to defend yourself, but that kid has  _Winchester_ bloo–” You held up your hand. “What?”

“It’s not Dean’s.” You whispered. Your eyes locked with his, and he knew.

Sam’s eyes widened a bit. “ _Crowley’s_?” He asked, voice as low as yours was. Nodding, you took a deep breath. “Wow. So, that’s why Cas has been hiding you?”

“Yeah. I feel terrible putting him in this spot. Has Dean been to hard on him?” If Cas was getting hell, you’d tell him to stop coming around.

“More or less. Cas comes around less. We lost an angel, gained a king.” Your face must have been pure confusion, because he laughed. “Yeah. Dean and Crowley? Working  _together_. While they still seem to hate each other, they’ve teamed up to find you.” He explained.

How the hell were you supposed to handle that? “Have they gotten close?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s like their own little club. I’ve learned to block them out. I don’t think they have, though. Or I’m sure that Dean would be less of a dick.” You winced slightly, knowing that it was your fault. “Hey, I’m not mad at you. I get it. I just wish you would have contacted me at least.”

“I was afraid Dean would get it out of you.” You admitted. He pulled you closer to him, resting his head on yours. “I’ve missed you, Sam.” You said a few minutes later. You were surprised that he didn’t answer. Glancing up, you had to smile at the sleeping face of Sam Winchester. He looked far from dangerous at that moment. Gently slipping out from his arm, you laid him down. You’d call Cas, but you thought it would be good for him to have a night on something other than a motel bed.

The next morning, you came out of your room in your pajamas, you smelled…bacon? Still groggy, you peeked in the kitchen and laughed. There was Sam, clothes all wrinkled, bed head like there was no tomorrow- and he was cooking breakfast. “Morning.” He chuckled.

“Sleep okay?” You asked, sitting down, yawning.

“Yeah, you?”

You laughed again. “Sam. I’m seven months pregnant with a little boy who is  _very_ active at night. I slept as well as I could.”

Sam looked at you. “You’re having a boy?” He asked, sounding excited. “Do you have a name yet?”

“Clark Joseph. Cas actually helped.” You had to give credit when credit was due.

Flipping an egg, he kept his eyes on the pan. “Are you and Cas…?”

“No, Sam. There’s no one.”

The rest of breakfast, you chatted about how hunts were going, and made him tell you all the details. There was a tug on your heartstrings, as hunting was what your life had been. Sam noticed the time and groaned. “I should get back.” He explained. “If I get the chance to slip away, can Cas bring me to visit again?” Sam hated knowing that he’d be lying to Dean, but he could see why she was doing it.

“Of course.” You smiled, walking him to the front door. “Be safe, Sam.” You whispered. “I’ll tell Cas it’s okay to bring you by. Besides,  _someone’s_  gonna have to teach this kid to pee IN the toilet one day.” You joked.

Outside, Dean stood there, hands in his jean pockets. Right next to him was Crowley. Both men couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Sam, looking like he had one hell of a night, hugging you. You were in your pajamas, very much pregnant. They saw you kiss his cheek and turn away, heading into the back. Sam was grinning when he stepped out, shutting the door. When he looked up, his stomach fell.

“Dean? Crowley?” He asked, shocked. “How the  _hell_ did you find me?”

Dean gave him an angry look. “ _Months_ , Sammy.” He snapped. “You’ve watched us search for months, and here you are. Playing  _house_?” Sam went to open his mouth to correct him, but Dean cut him off with one hell of a punch. “I wake up this morning, and find you  _gone_. After a bit, I decide to track your phone. It wasn’t hard to get Crowley to come along. If you wanted to be left alone, you should have been more discreet.” His voice was dripping with venom. “And Cas? He knew? That here she is, obviously  _pregnant_.” He’d be having a word with him later.

“Dean! That’s not it!” He yelled. Ducking, he avoided another fist to the side of his face. Months of anger were built up, and aimed right at him. “Damn it, Dean.” He grunted as Dean tackled him, sitting on his waist. His right fist came down again.

You’d heard Sam yell, and knew something was wrong. Pulling on your sneakers, you ran (as well as you could) out the door. You saw Dean beating Sam. “ ** _DEAN STOP_**!” You yelled. His fist paused midair, and he turned to you. You were shaking. “Don’t hurt him, he’s done nothing wrong. Whatever you think he’s done, you’re wrong.”

As he got up and walked closer, you swallowed. Crowley was too angry to even speak. “You’ve been sleeping with Sam, haven’t you?” He growled. You shook your head, tearing up. “ _Really_? Because I know that kid isn’t mine.” All the two of you had done was oral.

You closed your eyes, pushing the tears down your face. “He’s Crowley’s.” You whispered.


End file.
